Some Motivation
by SavinMe
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell gets some motivation to save his elder brother from three visitors from the future. Who are they? Slash. Incest.


_The next chapter for Charmed: New Additions should be up soon but this idea suddenly hit me so I'm going with it. _

**_I do not own Charmed. _**

Empty blue eyes stared at a crumpled picture with tears pooling up before they were quickly blinked away and then rubbed by a hand as the picture dropped onto the floor. A handsome blonde stood up off the old couch and stepped over the picture and back over to the desk where he stared at the papers piled up on it for a moment before glancing back at the picture.

_"Oh come on Piper! Like you've never done it before!" _

**Phoebe. **

_"Pheebs, she probably hasn't. Unlike you she's not really that kinky." _

**Paige. **

_"She's not the only kinky one Paige and I'm _not _talking about myself." _

**Piper. **

The blue-eyed male swallowed and ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled a long breath before he opened the door and instantly the brunette sisters were staring at him. He gave them a tiny smile to try and get them to relax and go back to their conversation as if he didn't even exist but that didn't seem to be happening today.

"Wyatt," Piper said with some surprise in her voice. "I'm surprised to see you."

"Oh." Wyatt said as he nodded slightly in understanding since he was on a major demon hunting mission for the last week or so and didn't speak to the sisters for at least three days.

"Are you ok? You look drained." Phoebe noted and Wyatt nodded even though he was feeling a little dizzy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me; I know how to take care of myself," Wyatt said. "I've been it my whole life."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked with a frown on her lips and Wyatt resisted the urge to slap himself for actually saying that. It's not that he had a horrible childhood; it just...wasn't as good as it could have been.

"Nothing, I just know how to take care of myself is all." Wyatt said and Phoebe frowned.

"You're not ok Wyatt, don't lie to an empath." Phoebe said as she crossed her arms and titled her head towards him slightly that almost made Wyatt run out of the room but he resisted the urge and stayed put.

"Yeah, they're like lie detectors." Paige said in an attempt to loosen up the mood that had currently settled in the room.

"Listen, thanks for the concern but really, I'm ok." Wyatt said as he turned to leave but suddenly felt very dizzy and fell over and instantly the sisters rushed over to him with concern on their faces. They might not love him but they did like him enough to care when he fell over, probably from exhaustion.

"Well I think that proved otherwise. Paige, orb us to the manor." Piper said as she grabbed Wyatt's arm and before he could protest Paige nodded and put a hand on Phoebe and Wyatt and all four disappeared in orbs.

"Alright, dizzy go lay down on the couch and I'll make you some soup." Piper said as she went into mother mode and she gave Wyatt a look when he opened his mouth and she smiled when he laid down on the couch.

"Where have you been lately?" Phoebe asked

"Just following some trails, no big deal." Wyatt said with a shrug and Piper narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"Are you lying to me because I swear if you are I'll blow your ass to China!" Piper threatened and Wyatt swallowed slightly.

"Alright, I killed a couple. What exactly do you want me to tell you guys?" Wyatt asked as he glanced at all three of them and Piper smiled in victory.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when the soup is ready and if you even try to get up for something other than the restroom..." Piper trailed off before she left the room and Phoebe followed with a smile on her face as Paige sniggered at him.

"She can be pretty threatening, huh?" Paige asked and Wyatt smiled at her.

"Paige get in here, he needs his sleep!" Piper shouted from the kitchen and Paige huffed before she stood up and stomped out of the living room and Wyatt smiled before closing his eyes.

-.-.-

Nearly an hour later Wyatt was woken up and had Piper's famous chicken noodle soup forced down his throat but luckily he managed to tell them that he could feed himself after the fifth mouthful of burning hot soup.

Wyatt glanced up and his blue eyes flickered between the sisters who were staring directly at him, waiting for him to eat and it was making him incredibly nervous and terrified at the same time.

"Um...do you guys mind if I eat it alone?" Wyatt asked cautiously. "You're kinda scaring me."

"No way, I'm gonna make sure that you eat every bite." Piper said and Wyatt his eyes.

"Piper, I love your soup and I promise you I'll eat it all, I always have." He said before his eyes went wide when he realized exactly what he said and he instantly realized that they heard him loud and clear as well.

"What do you mean you always have?" Piper asked and Wyatt quickly scanned his mind for any sort of excuse before one flew into his mind and he didn't think twice before blurting it out.

"I'm a friend," Wyatt said. "I mean, in the future, I know you guys."

"Really? How close of a friend are you?" Paige asked curiously.

"Uh, I'm a neighbor. My family moves in next door in about three years." Wyatt lied smoothly and the sisters nodded, believing his every word. The blonde quickly took a mouthful of soup and instantly regretted it when he felt the hot liquid flow down his throat.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing you in three years...by the way...are your eyes natural or do you have contacts? I've always been curious about it." Phoebe said and Wyatt gave her a questioning look.

"They're real Phoebe." Wyatt said

"Oh, well they're beautiful...they actually kinda look like-"

"This soup is really good Piper." Wyatt interrupted and Piper smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You know, you should think about opening up a restaurant...maybe...soon?" Wyatt asked since that's exactly where he's conceived and unfortunately he was told about it when he was six but it was his fault, he just had to ask since she said his elder brother was conceived in Hawaii.

"I don't know, maybe someday." Piper said and Wyatt bit his lip but nodded. If he was truly destined to be then Piper's still going to open up 'Heaven' and he's still going to be conceived. That's a big if.


End file.
